


Baby, I'm Yours

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Months after Monroe leaves, Liam is getting ready for Finals.  It's hard enough trying to catch up on the semester's work when he barely could attend classes for the first month.  Throw in his distracting new feelings for Theo, and it turns into the most stressful finals that Liam could ever imagine.





	Baby, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have major writers block, so I put on the Artic Monkeys and tried to write a happy little cliche one shot. Yay!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, as this is unedited.

Liam groaned as he raised his fists to press at his weary eyelids. The soreness would fade in a few moments, due to his rapid healing rate, but each time he took a break from staring at his AP History book, it felt like it took a minute or two longer to find relief from the ocular fatigue.

"Bro." Mason's voice drifted from the floor behind him.

Liam swiveled his desk chair to look at the other two inhabitants of the room. Mason was sitting up against Liam's bed, one knee propped up, a novel resting upside down atop it, marking the page. Corey was sound asleep, head pillowed on Mason's other thigh, an array of colorful flashcards scattered about him, several still clutched in his hand.

"We're down a man." Liam snorted, managing a small smile.

"It's like, past eleven. I think we should call it. Re-noting this stupid book isn't going to make my English final any easier." Mason frowned, yawning.

"You're a freaking whiz with written finals, bro. You'll be fine." Liam attempted not to mimic the contagious yawn to no avail. He covered his mouth as it escaped him and then shook his head. "You good to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mason ran a hand through Corey's hair gently. "Cor? You gotta get up, babe."

Liam watched as Corey opened his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend with a sleepy smile, brighting even further as Mason bent to kiss him on the forehead. Liam turned back to his desk as his heart clenched with a mixture of fondness and envy.

Liam refused to think of the the latter of those feelings, as it would surely lead him down a familiar, frustrating, and most of all distracting path.

Liam hadn't expected to want something like his best friend had, especially so soon after Hayden. The past couple months, however, ever since a certain chimera moved into his family's basement den, Liam had been developing some surprising desires to move on from his previous flame. It seemed that the reformed teen had dug a permanent home in his heart, as well as his house, and Liam spent quite a bit of his time pining over his close friend and pack ally.

Finals week was not the time for that, however.

Thank goodness that when the exact object of these desires was re-enrolled at Beacon Hills to finish off his failed senior year, they had none of the same classes, or else Liam wouldn't make it through a single one with his focus intact. In fact, Liam had to make an effort to avoid the chimera completely in the past three weeks, as he scrambled to catch up in all of his classes by the semester's end.

It had been almost three months since the battle at the highschool and the hospital. Things were better than ever, really, but the time that the pack had spent early on in the semester, fighting and protecting themselves from extinction, had put a significant damper on his studies. Liam couldn't afford the tiniest distraction.

Despite the dependency Liam had built on Theo, he knew if he wanted to do well in school, he'd have to spot fantasizing about the older teen.  He had recently all but ignored the boy who he'd been inseparable from, the couple months prior.

"Night Liam." Corey squeezed the werewolf's shoulder, bringing his attention back to the present. The couple was standing by his desk, looking at him with concern. "Get some sleep, yeah? You'll be fine on that exam. It's graded on a curve, and you always get the top mark."

"It's true." Mason laughed. "You need to stop or else Corey will fail because you did too well."

The were-chameleon frowned and swatted at his boyfriend, before they nodded at Liam and took their leave.

Liam heard the front door shut just as a truck pulled into the driveway. He listened to Corey and Mason greet the driver, and then the front door and it opened and shut once more. Liam shut his history book, standing up to stretch and grab his glass of water from the nightstand.

As he descended the stairs, he heard his housemate rifling through the fridge. He entered the kitchen, glass in hand, fully prepared for the sight of Theo's head stuck in the fridge, searching for something to eat. Liam paused in confusion as he scented the air.

"What?" Theo sighed. "Why are you sniffing me from across the room?"

"Nolan." Liam frowned as he voiced his answer. This was the fourth time he'd run into Theo after not seeing him for a few hours, and noticed the strong scent of the human on him. "What were you doing with Nolan at eleven o'clock at night?"

"I don't really see how it's any of your business," Theo paused as he shut the door, pulling out a Naked smoothie and ravenously chugging half of it, "But it seems like a fairly obvious answer." The chimera didn't even spare a glance at Liam as he made his way to the door that led to the den.

"Oh. Okay." Liam spoke, surprised at the coldness in Theo's voice. Liam's heart stuttered traitorously, causing Theo's eyes to dart up to his own in confusion, lighting up a fiery yellow for a split second before he fled from the room.

Liam sucked in a breath and went to refill his water from the fridge. He had noticed Theo's pulse had sped up significantly before his eyes flashed, but Liam wasn't sure what he did to anger the other boy. The only thing he could think of was that the chimera had finally figured out how much he meant to Liam in a more-than-strictly-friendly way, and was upset at the thought, since he clearly wasn't available.  Liam couldn't blame him, but he also couldn't help but feel hurt.

Even before he started coming home smelling like Nolan the past two weeks, Liam knew for a fact that Theo wasn't opposed to being with a guy.

The older boy had shamefully professed his lifelong-ultimate-crush was Adam Levine, over a month ago, in front of Liam's entire family. It was only two days after moving in, and they all ate pizza as they watched the latest episode of Liam's mom's favorite show, The Voice. He immediately amended that he wasn't ashamed about it being a guy, cause he's absolutely always been into guys as much as girls, but that Adam Levine is an absolute tool, and the most embarrassing crush a person could possibly have. Liam's step-dad had laughed heartily, agreeing with the notion that the showrunner was a tool. Liam's mom had smiled and shook her head fondly, despite her undying loyalty to the musician. Seeing Theo laugh and joke with his parents so casually, that was the day that Liam was sure he was completely, undeniably interested in being more than Theo's friend.

Not that it mattered.  Especially now that Theo was with someone.

Liam sighed as he climbed the stairs to him room, hoping he'd stop thinking about it long enough to get a good night's rest before his 8 am final.

\---------

Liam tapped his pencil against his abnormally bare desk. He was fifteen minutes early to class, since Theo had been ready remarkably early that morning as well.

They still carpooled to school every morning, despite their recent distance. The drives were no longer filled with joking around and singing, and were instead thick with anxiety on Liam's part, and occasionally strained conversations about pack matters.

Liam isn't exactly sure when he started viewing the other boy as a source of stress instead of comfort, but that morning in particular, he'd seen a glimpse of the relationship that they'd built not too long ago. Liam was practically vibrating with nervous energy in the car, and Theo had reached across the cab to grab Liam's wrist firmly. The grip wasn't painful, but it was tight enough for Liam to look up in shock. The chimera had stopped at a red light and returned his stare, before whispering, 'You'll do well, Li. You're brilliant. Don't worry.'

The moment was over before Liam could react, and Theo retracted his hand, continuing their drive in silence. Liam couldn't help but notice how much he'd relaxed at the gentle reassurance.

"Hey Liam." Nolan smiled as he sat down in his usual desk, right in front of the werewolf. He opened up his backpack, and pulled out a familiar sweater. Liam had to bite back a growl at the sight and overwhelming smell. "Can you bring that home with you? Theo left it in my room."

Liam's eyes definitely flashed at that, causing Nolan to widen his own eyes in fear and take a step back, dropping the sweater on Liam's desk hastily.

"Liam, fuck. Stop." Nolan hissed, his heartbeat quickening.

Liam cast his gaze down at the desk, taking a deep breath, willing his anger to fade. He'd gotten a lot better since Theo had moved in with him, for reasons that he ignored, despite being inarguably obvious. He looked back up at his teammate with normal eyes, seeing relief in the other boy's.

"Holy shit, I knew you guys were fighting since he's been at my house bitching about it so much, but I didn't think his sweater would make you freak out." Nolan shook his head as he went to take his seat.

"Fighting?" Liam frowned indignantly. "We aren't fighting. I don't care what you guys do together. I certainly wouldn't fight with him about it."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Nolan laughed, brow furrowed in confusion. "Theo has been miserable for the past two weeks. He just brushes it off and mumbles something about you being a jerk every time I ask about it. I'm so fucking glad that he doesn't have to come over and work on our stupid Chem final anymore after tomorrow. His bad mood is terrifying. I hope you guys kiss and make up once finals are done. Your relationship is disgustingly codependent."

"Wait what?" Liam pulse quickened as he absorbed the information. He gaped at the human, who was staring right back at him with a grimace.

Nolan opened his mouth to respond, but the teacher entered the room then, loudly demanding that all desks be cleared, save a #2 pencil.

Liam stared at the sweater on his desk, and having no bag with him that day, opted to pull it on instead, the smell instantly calming him, instead of angering him as it did when Nolan had been holding it.

Corey ran in the door then, snapping Liam from his thoughts. He frantically took the desk behind Liam, yelping out a quiet 'good luck.'

As the teacher started handing out tests, Liam prayed that he'd be able to ignore the thoughts racing through his mind long enough to pass this final.

\----------

"How'd you do?" Corey smiled at Liam as they exited class over an hour later. "You took a long time."

"Couldn't focus." Liam grumbled. "I did fine though."

"No surprise." Corey chuckled as the reached Liam's locker. "Nice sweater, by the way."

Liam looked down, suddenly remembering Theo's sweater.

"Hey, can I ask you a stupid question?" Liam whispered, looking around nervously, despite the hallway being mostly empty.

"You just did, but I'm always down for more, if you've got 'em." Corey grinned.

"Idiot." Liam rolled his eyes, then did another nervous look around the hallway. "No, but really. Do people think that Theo and I are dating?"

"Yeah, probably." Corey shrugged, as if it were a completely reasonable question. "Why?"

"Why? Wait, why?" Liam stuttered, eyes turning to Corey, wide in surprise. "What the hell would make people think that?"

"Maybe the fact that you're usually inseparable and often act like a couple?" Corey furrowed his brow in confusion, and then it eased into an expression of sympathy as he realized Liam was honestly completely shocked by the idea of people assuming he was dating the chimera. "Or I mean, if they know you guys better, its probably the fact that he's been completely in love with you for like ever, and we all kind of figured it'd just be a matter of time?"

"He's been... what?" Liam paled and his throat dried considerably.

"We should probably go." Corey shut Liam's locker for him. "Just one more final, then you can go home and have this freak out in a more appropriate venue, with the object of your freak out present."

Liam let himself be dragged to class by the elbow, his body numb as his brain tried to process the things that Corey had said.

"Jesus." Corey shook his head as he shoving Liam down the next hallway. "It's a good thing we have music theory next, and you could do that shit in your sleep."

\----------

Liam leaned against the bright blue truck in the school parking lot. He nervously chewed on the string of Theo's hoodie as he waited for the chimera to walk out the front doors of the school.

He stuffed his hand in his pockets as he tried to focus on the thoughts racing through his head. The second and last final of the day was over in less than 20 minutes. He and Corey had been let go early, and Corey had assured Liam everything would be fine, he just really should talk to Theo. Liam didn't bother denying the solid advice, and they sat in contemplative silence, waiting for the others to get out of class.

Mason joined them a half hour later, stating that Theo was probably almost finished with his English final, and would be out soon. He was just re-reading his essay it when Mason turned his in.

Liam had shooed them off, assuring them he'd wait in the parking lot alone.

And so he waited.

And chewed the heck out of the string on the hoodie he was wearing.

"Stop slobbering all over my sweater and get in the fucking truck." Theo growled, breaking Liam from his once-again distracted state.

Liam frowned at the angry tone directed at him, but Theo got in the truck without another word, forcing Liam to do as he was told.

The ride was quiet, as Liam was reluctant to antagonize the chimera further. Neither said anything until they were pulling into the Geyers' driveway.

"I heard you were a complete idiot this morning." Theo sighed as he parked the truck and turned off the engine. Liam glanced over at him in question. "Nolan texted me. Said you wolfed out on him before class?"

"Tattletale." Liam grumbled, embarrassed.

"What were you thinking?" Theo shouted, voice painfully loud in the tiny cab. "You could have scared someone, Liam. We can't afford anyone being afraid of you. Not when everyone is starting to accept who you are. After what they did when the Anuk-ite was here... I can't..."

Theo gripped the steering wheel with inhuman strength, before swiftly exiting the truck and slamming the door shut behind him.

Liam rushed to get out as well, following Theo to the front door, grabbing his arm before he entered the house. He turned the older boy to face him, breath catching at the sadness he saw in Theo's eyes.

"I was thinking..." Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, and searched Theo's eyes for encouragement, for the bravery to spit out the words that needed to be said. "I thought you were hooking up with Nolan. And I couldn't stand it. And he had your sweater this morning, talking about you being in his room, and I just lost it, Theo. I know its ridiculous and immature, but I can't bear the thought of you with anyone else. I can't stand when you come home smelling like someone else."

Liam finished his rant and held Theo's gaze as it turned from sad, to shocked, to angry once again. He yanked his arm out of the werewolf's grasp.

"Why the fuck would you think I would want Nolan?" Theo shook his head and then laughed cruelly. "No, fuck that. Why would you even care? You've barely spoken to me in over two weeks! I don't know why, but you've made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me."

"I want everything to do with you!" Liam cried desperately. He groaned in frustration as Theo's eyebrows shot up at his outburst. "That's the problem, Theo! When you're around, I can't think! When I see you, all I want to do is just hold you, or at the very least touch you. It's so pathetic that I can't think of anything during pack meetings except how much I wish you were in my arms, instead of all the way across the room. When you're at home, in the same room with me, I just stare at you and imagine what it would be like to kiss you.... what it would be like if you were mine."

Liam laughed humorlessly as he continued to express his plight. His eyes were wild and incredulous, hearing himself say these things out loud, finally.

"I can't work, I can't focus. And then I can't even stop thinking about you even when I'm doing everything I can to avoid you!" Liam panted as he yelled at Theo, throat hoarse from trying not to cry in frustration.

He looked away in embarrassment when Theo just stared at him blankly.

"That's why you were avoiding me?" Theo whispered.

Liam nodded without looking up.

"Maybe you wouldn't spend so much time wondering what it'd be like to kiss me if you just did it." Theo said softly, reaching up to put a gentle hand on Liam's neck. His thumb caressed the edge of the young werewolf's jaw, coaxing his gaze upward once again.

Liam stared in awe as Theo took a step forward, then closed the gap between them completely. Liam's eyes shut as he felt Theo's warm, full lips press hesitantly against his own. Liam opened his mouth to gasp against the the other boy's lips, before closing them and kissing back enthusiastically, drawing a line alone the seam of Theo's lips with the tip of his tongue. He brought his hands to Theo's waist to draw him even closer as the boy allowed access to a deeper kiss, parting his lips in encouragement. The chimera pulled away to place another, gentler kiss on Liam's open mouth. He bit Liam's bottom lip gently before pulling back completely and leaning his forehead against liam's temple. Liam kept his eyes closed as they breathed the same air together.

"Whenever, if you want." Theo mumbled, dragging his nose across Liam's cheekbone, before leaving a kiss there and pulling away.

"What?" Liam breathed out in confusion.  He opened his eyes, still dazed from the kiss. Theo was frowning slightly, lips red and slick from their brief, passionate kiss.

"You can kiss me whenever you want, Liam. And you can always hold me, wherever we are." Theo said softly, staring at him with an open expression. "I've been yours this whole time. It's never been anyone else, Li. It never will be. You don't need to wonder. You don't need to think about it at all. You already have those things, whenever you want."

"You-" Liam looked at his friend with wide, surprised eyes, and swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. "You never said."

"I didn't think I had to." Theo smiled, finally. "It was kind of obvious to literally everyone we know. Plus I didn't think you wanted that with me."

Liam wanted to smile back, but suddenly frowned as he realized how stupid he'd been acting, and how horrible he'd been to Theo lately.

"I do.  So much.  I'm so sorry, Theo." Liam leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the chimera's lips, before hugging him tightly. "I've been such a shitty friend lately. I'm such an idiot."

Theo laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I'm not gonna argue with that." Theo smirked, placing a kiss on Liam's hair. "Maybe you'll talk to me next time, since I'm your boyfriend or whatever now, before you end up almost attacking another one of your friends, who I have absolutely zero interest in."

"Shut up." Liam groaned in embarrassment, tucking his face into the crook of Theo's neck. He grinned at the thought of Theo being his boyfriend, which for some reason, sounded completely natural. He nuzzled into the warm skin there, breathing in deeply.

"Oh my gosh, you weirdo. Why are you smelling me now?" Theo chuckled, squeezing him tighter.

Liam pulled away and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He smiled shyly and kissed him on the cheek before answering.

"Because I can."


End file.
